bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Joey Van Pelt
|hometown = Seattle, WA|occupation = Make-Up Artist & Hairstylist|Currently1 = Evicted|InstagramUserName = joeysdoingyourmakeup}} Joanna Marie "Joey" Van Pelt was a houseguest on ''Big Brother 16''. In the first week, Joey attempted to form an all-female alliance, stating that it has never happened before in Big Brother history. However, when word spread back to the Bomb Squad alliance, she became the new target. Joey was eventually backdoored and evicted by a unanimous 13-0 vote, placing 16th. During her short time on Big Brother, she made a connection with America and is considered one of the most liked first evictees. However, she is also considered one of the worst players due to openly telling fellow houseguest Devin Shepherd about her plan for the women's alliance. She also saw some backlash when in a casting interview, she thought Big Brother aired on cable. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Age: 27 Hometown: Seattle, Wash. Occupation: Makeup Artist / Hairstylist Three adjectives that describe you: Adventurous, happy, sensitive and witty! Favorite Activities: Hanging out with my friends and doing makeup for weddings and special events! What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the Big Brother house: Not being able to poop because there are men in the house. I guess I won't be pooping for 3 months. Do you have a strategy for winning Big Brother?: Be the nicest person to ever win the show. Which past Big Brother cast member did you like most: GinaMarie is my favorite because she always had a great attitude. What are you afraid of: I'm not telling! What is the accomplishment you are most proud of: Coming to the conclusion that I'm a good person to others. Finish this sentence: My life’s motto is… Go big or go home! What would you take into the house and why: My cellphone for obvious reasons, a guitar so I have something to tame my ADHD and a laptop. What would you do if “Big Brother” made you famous: Everything! Joey was her high school’s mascot (a tiger), homecoming queen and senior class president. She has very liberal views, a strong stance on recycling and once even traveled the San Juan Islands helping terminally ill patients with end of life care.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/214876/ Player History - Big Brother 16 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Post Big Brother Trivia * Joey has a YouTube channel called MakeupMonster. * She is the first person to be on Team America. * Joey holds the record for most votes received in one eviction ceremony with 13. ** Joey is tied with Amy Crews and Danielle Lickey with most votes against a female houseguest, with 13. * Joey is the second person to never be a have throughout his or her weeks in the house (the first is Cassi Colvin from Big Brother 13 and later followed by Jozea Flores from ''Big Brother 18''). * Joey is the second person to be part of the season's twist and be evicted first, the first being Annie Whittington. * Joey is one of three houseguests in Big Brother 16, the others being Derrick Levasseur and Devin Shepherd, to have never competed in a Battle of the Block competition. ** She is the only female to have accomplished this feat. References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 16 (US) Contestants Category:16th Place